


The Coronation of the Queen of Springtime

by secretkeeper18



Series: Reverse Hades/Persephone AU [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Coronation, Definitely the fluffiest thing I've ever written, Fluff, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Language of Flowers, M/M, Probably the fluffiest thing you've ever read, Role Reversal, Viktor is Persephone, Weddings, Yuuri is Hades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretkeeper18/pseuds/secretkeeper18
Summary: You are cordially invited to the wedding ofLords Hades and PersephoneLocation: The Garden of PersephoneWhen: Summer Solstice at NoonRSVP: Via HermesCoronation to follow
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Reverse Hades/Persephone AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779895
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94





	The Coronation of the Queen of Springtime

Viktor was the luckiest man in the world.

He knew this because he was currently seated at the foot of his and Yuuri’s shared bed, in their small cottage in Viktor’s gardens, gazing at his soon-to-be husband adjusting his suit.

“I’m so glad we went with mortal world fashion.” Viktor sighed dreamily. Yuuri caught his eye in the mirror, fixing his tie. He turned, lips twitching into a smile.

“Me too,” Yuuri admitted. “It’s easier to find clothes that match the flowers you wanted. And it was one less thing to worry about, really.”

Viktor beamed, eyes locking onto the lovely myrtle[1] and cornflower[2] boutonniere he had pinned to the lapel of Yuuri’s black jacket. It complimented Viktor’s own boutonniere, which was myrtle and violets.

“Are you still worrying, my queen?” Viktor teased.

Yuuri tensed a bit, looking up at Viktor hesitantly. Viktor’s smile disappeared, quickly realizing Yuuri’s concerns.

“Hey.” Viktor’s voice dropped as he reached to take Yuuri’s hands in his. “You’re going to be fine, you know that, right? It’s our wedding. It’s impossible for this to be anything but wonderful, so long as you’re with me.”

Yuuri gave him a bashful smile. “I know,” he said, with a breathy sort of laugh. “I just want everything to be perfect, you know? And it’s not the wedding I’m worried about, really, it’s what happens after that.”

Viktor winked, grinning lecherously. “Oh, I think you’ve got that down pack,” he said, cheekily. Yuuri flushed and swatted at him, unable to stop his laughter.

“You know what I mean.” Yuuri pouted. “The coronation, Vitya.”

For the first time, Viktor was rethinking his insistence on holding the coronations as soon as the wedding had concluded. He had wanted to crown Yuuri queen of his domain as quickly as he was able, which happened to be as soon as they were officially wedded. Yuuri, on the other hand, had had his reservations.

“Everyone will already be gathered,” Viktor had argued. “Anyone we’d want to be at the coronation will already be at our wedding.”

“I want to crown you my queen in the Underworld,” Yuuri had insisted. “And I can’t do that if we hold the coronation in the middle of June!”

It had been their first real argument, and, though not a serious one, had spanned the course of several months, ever since they began planning for the wedding. Both had been stubborn about the issue, until Phichit got sick of their bickering whenever he came to visit and pointed out that their coronations didn’t have to be at the same time.

This led to the compromise that Yuuri would be crowned right after the wedding, while Viktor would have to wait until the changing of the seasons.

Viktor was just now realizing that perhaps Yuuri hadn’t just wanted to wait to hold the coronations because of location, but rather because of nerves about the titles and responsibilities that came with it.

“Are you…” Viktor trailed off, unsure of how to finish his question. Luckily, Yuuri seemed to understand what he was trying to say.

“I’m nervous,” he admitted, “but not in the cold feet sort of way. Like, excited, I guess? But I’m worried that- I don’t know, I’ll mess it up somehow?” He looked embarrassed, and it made

Viktor’s heart melt. His Yuuri was so powerful and strong, but also incredibly unsure of himself in unfamiliar situations and tended to underestimate his abilities as both a god and a king. It would appear to be a similar situation regarding his potential as queen, as well.

“Yuuri, I couldn’t think of another person more suited to rule by my side,” Viktor said, honestly. “Besides, the ceremony itself is all just for show. Everyone already knows we’re basically co-ruling at this point.”

They had run through the coronation and wedding traditions several times now. Yuuri had paid close attention to Yakov and Lillia when they were explaining it to them, but Viktor hadn’t really cared. The details of the coronation were boring, in his opinion. Who cared about the intricacies of it all, when Yuuri was marrying him? When Yuuri would be his queen, and vice versa? The blood pacts and the oaths and all the traditions paled in comparison to the final result of it all. If Viktor had his way, he would just skip all the fluff and get straight to “you may now kiss your husband” and “I now crown you queen.”

Lilia was, of course, the one to insist on tradition. She was marrying them, and it would be bad form to try to argue with the King of the Gods. Besides, Viktor couldn’t remember a time he had ever won an argument against her; he couldn’t remember anyone ever winning an argument against her.

“I love you,” Yuuri said, softly, snapping Viktor out of his thoughts.

Viktor beamed, pulling him close. “I love you too,” he murmured, pressing his lips against Yuuri’s forehead.

There was a knock at the door, and Chris stuck his head in.

“Are you two lovebirds ready?” he asked, eyes shining in amusement. “Hope I’m not interrupting anything, but you’ve got plenty of time later.”

Viktor laughed, turning to face Chris fully while wrapping an arm around Yuuri’s waist. “We’re ready,” he assured. “Is everything going well?”

Chris nodded, proudly. “Of course,” he said, sounding a little offended that Viktor dared to even ask such an outrageous question. “Flowers are all in full bloom, the guests are all seated, and even Yurio isn’t throwing a hissy fit last I saw him.”

Viktor giggled a little at that. “He’s maturing,” he joked.

Yuuri nudged him. “Yurio can be a little brat, but you know he’ll be on his best behavior today,” he reminded. “He’s a good kid.”

“I was never worried,” Viktor promised. “Shall we go?”

Yuuri grinned. “We shall,” he agreed.

* * *

The beginning of the wedding ceremony was long and boring, Viktor thought. The only bright side to watching Lilia perform the ancient rites of marriage and the compulsory blessings was being allowed to hold Yuuri’s hand during it.

“We will now begin the vows,” Lilia finally said. “Yuuri, would you like to go first?”

Yuuri looked up at Viktor, eyes a little watery and hands a little shaky, and he said, “Yes.”

Viktor sucked in a breath as Yuuri blinked a couple times, trying to fight back his tears. He steeled himself, because he wasn’t too sure he’d be able to get through this without crying himself.

“Viktor,” he said, voice strong but soft, “I knew from the moment I met you that you were the most insane person I will ever meet. I knew instantly that there wasn’t a thing I wouldn’t do for you, there was no request too outrageous. You brought meaning to an immortal life I had long stopped caring about, long stopped cherishing. If I get to spend eternity with you by my side, then there will always be a meaning to life.” A couple tears slid down Yuuri’s face, which he hastily wiped away. He sounded choked up, but managed to croak out, “I love you, so much, Viktor. I can’t wait to spend forever with you.”

The guests broke into applause. Viktor could hear a couple muffled sobs from the audience, but he wasn’t sure who, aside from Phichit, who he could see sniffling and blinking rapidly from behind Yuuri.

“Viktor, it is your turn to give your vows,” Lilia said, once the applause had died down.

Viktor was wiping his eyes, trying not to cry too hard just yet. “Of course,” he said, clearing his throat. He released one of Yuuri’s hands to reach into the inside of his jacket, removing a scroll of paper. His hands shook, until Yuuri reached for them. Viktor looked up as Yuuri met his gaze again, this time with a soft expression. Viktor’s breath caught in his chest.

“I love you,” Yuuri whispered, again, but oh so tenderly this time. Viktor didn’t think it was physically possible to love someone as much as he loved Yuuri, but here they were.

“Yuuri,” Viktor began, “you’ve changed my life. You burst into my world and you rewrote all the rules, you rewrote the game- you surprised me. When I was at my loneliest, you showed me joy, you showed me fun, and most importantly, you showed me your lovely legs wrapped around a stripper pole during the Banquet.”

This earned him rousing laughter, and a blushing smile from Yuuri. Viktor paused, allowing the laughter to fade away before continuing, voice raw and vulnerable.

“You also taught me love,” he said, squeezing Yuuri’s hands in his. “You are the first person I’ve ever wanted to keep, the first person I’ve wanted to never stop surprising, the first person I’ve wanted to follow. Before you entered my life, I felt so alone. And you showed me just how wrong I was- how much people care, but also how I need to reach out to them as well. I followed you to the Underworld, and I will never regret it a day in my life. I love you, Yuuri, my king, my queen, and most importantly, my husband.”

Yuuri was openly sobbing, and it only took Viktor a moment to realize that he was as well. He could barely hear Lilia continuing the proceeding. Then, her words were as clear as day.

“You may now kiss your husband.”

Viktor swung Yuuri around, dipping him dramatically and kissing him as fully and deeply as physically possible. Yuuri didn’t seem phased, only reaching up to hold his face in his hands and kissing back just as wholeheartedly. There was applause and cheering in the background, but Viktor could hardly tell. The only thing that mattered, the only thing that will ever matter, was right here in his arms.

* * *

“And now, it is time for the coronation of the new Queen of Springtime,” Lilia began. She delved into a long speech about his position and the responsibilities that came with it, but Viktor could tell Yuuri was paying about as much attention as he was, which was to say, none at all. Yuuri gazed at Viktor lovingly, and it made Viktor’s heart seize.

He loved Yuuri so much, he could hardly believe it sometimes.

Viktor, maintaining eye contact with Yuuri, lifted his hand with his wedding ring on it and kissed it. He watched as a blush flooded Yuuri’s face, but he also looked overwhelmingly happy.

Then, Yuuri mimicked the gesture, still pink in the face, and gave him a quick wink.

Viktor thought he might be having heart palpitations. His husband was going to be the death of him.

“If the king is done flirting with his husband,” Lilia deadpanned, “the ceremony can begin.”

Viktor could see Yuuri flush more, but he lost the ability to feel shame a long time ago. He turned to Christophe, his best man, and the God of Love handed him the crown that Viktor had crafted for Yuuri with his own hands.

He turned, presenting the crown to his husband. Yuuri’s eyes widened as he took in the crown, a wreath of cornflowers with flakes of gold dotting the petals.

“Do you like it?” Viktor asked, in a small voice.

Yuuri looked up at him, and gave him a look, which Viktor had long since come to learn meant, “You’re an idiot.”

“I love it,” Yuuri murmured.

“Yuuri,” Lilia said, “Do you accept this crown, the responsibilities that come with it, and henceforth the title of Queen of Springtime?”

Yuuri licked his chapped lips; it made Viktor want to kneel to his level and kiss them until the world around them disappeared.

“I do,” Yuuri said, with surprising firmness. Viktor’s heart skipped a beat.

“I, King of Springtime, hereby anoint you my queen,” Viktor gently placed the crown over Yuuri’s bowed head. Then, he held his hand out for him to take.

Yuuri accepted, allowing himself to be pulled to standing. Viktor held their joined hands together and faced their teary-eyed audience, who were on their feet and cheering wildly. Viktor jolted a bit, feeling Yuuri give his hand a sudden squeeze. He looked back at his husband, curiously.

“You’re smiling like an idiot,” Yuuri teased.

“So are you.” Viktor beamed.

“How could I not?” Yuuri whispered, turning back to look at their audience.

“Finally, time to party!” Phichit exclaimed, causing another round of applause and whooping from their friends.

The reception was a grand affair, similar to the Annual Banquets hosted on Olympus, the only difference being its setting. It was the first time Viktor had ever had so many people in his gardens, which would never have happened under normal circumstances. He liked to keep to himself in the mortal world and ignore the other gods, who spent their days on Olympus, even if he was incredibly proud of his domain. Their wedding and Yuuri’s coronation was a good excuse to invite them all over and silently boast about his beautiful domain, which he had created from scratch.

The gardens had undergone minimal change for the day, though Viktor had been particular about the placement of the plants and flowers. He had enlisted the help of most of the nymphs in the gardens to help set up the banquet table, though he and Yuuri had done most of the decorations, including the flower arch and the strings of lights that hung from the trees.

“Congratulations, Vitya, Yuuri,” Yakov said, approaching them during the reception.

Viktor beamed. “Thank you, Yakov!” he cried, while draping himself around his husband.

“Thank you, Lord Demeter,” Yuuri added, formally.

Yakov sighed. “It’s just Yakov,” he said, grudgingly. “You’re part of the family, after all.”

The other guests also approached to wish them the best, until the food was served and everyone quickly became distracted. The food had been prepared on Olympus, since Viktor had demanded the best of the best.

After most of the dinner had been cleared away, Phichit, who was standing off Yuuri’s side, stood and caught everyone’s attention. “It’s time for speeches now,” he declared, grinning mischievously.

“Oh no,” Yuuri muttered, looking horrified. Viktor winced sympathetically, eyeing Chris now warily, who was smirking next to him. Phichit knew as much about Yuuri as Chris knew about Viktor; that is to say, pretty much everything.

Neither of them would get out of this unscathed.

“I’ve known Yuuri for our entire lives,” Phichit began, holding onto his glass of nectar. “And he is the most contradictory person I’ve ever met. At one time, he thought himself undeserving of love, of family, of life, because of his responsibilities as king. He hid himself away in the Underworld for centuries, but he always came out when I asked him to. He still cared about others, enough to constantly ask me for updates on a certain, recently discovered spring god.”  
Phichit paused here, letting the guests’ laughter settle down. Viktor turned to Yuuri, hearts practically in his eyes.

“Really?” he asked, hopefully. Yuuri flushed, looking away in embarrassment.

“Of course,” he murmured, reaching out to find his hand. “At first I was just curious, but then… well, then I saw you.”  
Viktor practically melted.

“Once, I asked him, ‘Why don’t you just go over and introduce yourself? He’s left Olympus, so you really have no excuse.’ And then he proceeded to list fifty reasons why he couldn’t possibly ‘taint Viktor’s innocence with his presence’ when no less than thirty of those reasons was because of how perfect he was.” Phichit was grinning now, while Yuuri buried his face in his hands. Then, Phichit’s voice softened. “You guys are really perfect for each other. Yuuri, I’m glad you finally got your head out of your ass, even if it required Viktor kidnapping you. I’m so happy you found someone who makes you see the beauty in life, who makes you feel deserving of life.”

Yuuri was blubbering like a baby now, and even Viktor was wiping a tear away. Phichit finally practically tackled Yuuri in a hug, which Yuuri was enthusiastically returning.

“To Viktor and Yuuri!” Phichit managed, lifting his goblet in the air. The guests echoed the toast, lifting their goblets in response.

“My turn!” Chris announced, standing up. “Sorry, Viktor, this may include revealing certain secrets." He winked.

Viktor groaned, only half-jokingly. “I'm not surprised,” he said, mournfully.

“Most of you remember Yuuri and Viktor’s meeting on Olympus during the Annual Banquet,” Chris began. “In fact, I’m sure most of you remember better than Yuuri himself.”

Viktor giggled at that, watching his husband turn bright red.

“What most of you don’t remember, since you weren’t subjected to it like I was, is the next several months of Viktor pining after the Lord of the Dead.” Chris sighed dramatically, here. “It was an almost daily occurrence, for a while. Viktor was constantly knocking on my door and demanding to know why Yuuri hasn’t visited or summoned him yet. Crying about how pretty he was. Complaining about how unfair and cruel the Fates were. It got tiring very quickly, I’m sure you can imagine.”

“I can imagine,” Yuuri murmured, causing Viktor to shoot him a mock-offended look.

“Yuuri!” he whined, but he was quickly shushed to allow Chris to continue.

“Then, one day, suddenly, he stopped coming altogether. I hoped that this meant he was over his little crush, but it turns out, he was staying in his domain to keep an eye on his new prisoner, Lord Hades himself.” Chris laughed, joined in by the rest of his audience. Most people knew the story already at this point, but it was intriguing to hear it from the God of Love’s point of view. “I thought Viktor must have finally lost it, so when Yakov asked me to talk some sense into him, months into Yuuri’s ‘imprisonment’, I agreed. So I arrive in the garden and lo and behold, I find out that Yuuri could have left this whole time. I mean, it should have been obvious, right? You would think Viktor would be suspicious that his own wards would be strong enough to keep a god of Yuuri’s stature in.”

“My wards are powerful!” Viktor protested. Yuuri merely patted him on the arm, comfortingly.

“Of course they are, Vitya,” he reassured him, delicately. Viktor knew when he was being patronized, so he simply pouted in response.

“Yuuri, the King of the Underworld, Lord of the Dead, God of Wealth,” Chris began listing, “told me that he didn’t want to hurt his feelings.”

There was a round of laughter. Viktor was still pouting, but he enjoyed the sight of the sheepish smile on Yuuri’s face. He took a moment to look around the guests, smiling a bit at their reactions. He could see Yurio cackling in his seat, clutching onto Otabek’s shoulder for support. Even the normally stoic God of the Forges was smirking in amusement. Mila was practically in tears, doubled over laughing so hard, while Guang Hong and Leo were practically wheezing for breath. Lilia and Yakov both looked appropriately exasperated.

Once the laughter finally faded, Chris continued. “It was there, that I realized how much they loved each other. Even if they didn’t realize it themselves quite yet. I’m glad they finally found each other, and unbelievably relieved it didn’t take longer than a year.” He lifted his goblet now, and everyone copied him. “Viktor, Yuuri, I bless your love and lives for the rest of eternity, though I hardly think you need it. To Viktor and Yuuri!”

“To Viktor and Yuuri!” everyone echoed. Viktor took a sip before reaching out and pulling Chris into a tight hug.

“Thank you,” he whispered, a little choked up.

Chris chuckled, pulling away slightly to grin at him. “Of course, _mon ami_.” He pat him on the back, eyes a little shiny. “You take care of that one, you hear?”

“Always,” Viktor promised, then, lowered his voice. “Will you come? To my coronation, I mean.”

Chris’s eyes widened. “Yuuri would be okay with me entering his domain?” he asked, clearly hesitant. Viktor wasn’t surprised; Yuuri was notoriously well known for despising other gods trespassing in the Underworld. Still, this was his coronation.

“It won’t be as big as this,” Viktor said. “Yuuri said he did not mind, but I don’t want to invite all of Olympus. Just close friends and family.”

Chris looked genuinely touched at that. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” he promised.

The night wore on, the air filled with music and dancing. Fireflies lit up the darkening field, illuminating the grassy area.

“Yuuri, dance with me!” Viktor cried out, pulling his husband onto the soft grass that tickled the soles of his feet. He had been wearing shoes for the ceremony, of course, but had kicked them off as soon as they had sat down for the reception. Yuuri had laughed, then bent down and helped to untie them for him.

“Okay, okay!” Yuuri said with a laugh, allowing himself to be pulled along.

Viktor pulled him close, so that their hands were laced together, his other arm was wrapped around Yuuri’s waist, and their chests were pressed together.

They moved to the music, the soft crooning of the nymphs and the crickets in the background.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Yuuri whispered, looking up at him with wide, brown eyes.

“I can’t either,” Viktor admitted, leaning down to press their foreheads together. They swayed in one spot for a long moment, simply basking in one another’s presence.

“I love you, Viktor,” Yuuri said, squeezing his hand a little tighter.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Excerpt from _The Language of Flowers_ by Victoria Otto
> 
> 1Myrtle: love of two people [return to text]
> 
> 2Cornflower: wealth [return to text]


End file.
